Story of me and her
by AwesomeSaucelv8
Summary: "Yukari, can I kiss you?" She asked. I never thought I would live to hear those words. This is the story of how I, Yukari Yuzuki, overcame my initial fear and doubt, and became the girlfriend of the most wonderful person I have ever met: Cul. Yukari/Cul, yuri, pure fluffiness.


**Gah hello people. I am not dead. Huzzah. Sorry for not updating these holidays, I got lazy. Real lazy. And besides, my laptop's stuffed and won't connect to the Internet so I shall have to find another way to upload some stuff...**

**Meanwhile, enjoy this oh-so-fluffy piece of Yukari/Cul because you can never have enough YuCul.**

**Written on my iPod, please accept spelling errors and shortness.**

"Yukari, can I kiss you?"

I never thought I would ever hear that coming from my friend Cul's mouth. The events leading up to that extraordinary moment will not be forgotten any time soon.

I was actually a new student. I came halfway through the year due to bullying at my old school, during our second year of high school. Almost instantly everyone gravitated towards me, trying to pull me into their social group, to snatch me up before the others. One girl in particular did catch my eye. She was one of the few who wasn't swarming around me the entire day, an yet it was obvious from the sneaky glances and hushed whispers emphasized with occasional jerks my way that she an her friends were talking about me.

In the end, I politely and indirectly refused all my classmate's proposals and offers, turning my attention to the board. Begrudgingly, the rest did so as well. At that moment, I felt quite powerful and popular, though it was a silly feeling, I know. I should have known the novelty would wear off after a while.

When they were finished with their toy, they left it were they found it, and I was beginning to regret my decisions to refuse their friendships. But I wanted something real, not something forged from pity or self-pride. Then I met her.

It was actually when I was on my way to the library to curl up in my little corner and read and forget the world when I bumped into her. I mean that quite literally, because her books tumbled to the floor in a huge mess. I hate feeling guilty for things, so I tried to help her but she swatted my hands away. Then her eyes locked with mine and we stayed there, frozen on the spot for a moment. How short that moment was, but, ah, how glorious! It was later I learned that she, too was star-struck at the sight of me as I was of her. It seemed perfect until I had to move away awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry," I bowed low, letting my hair hang down to cover my blushing face. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Hey, would you like to come and sit with us today? I mean, if you aren't too busy..." Her voice was deep, but not unpleasantly so. I suddenly imagined her as a singer.

Now, normally I would have declined her offer, but to be honest, I actually wanted to sit and have lunch with this girl and her friends. After all, I had none of my own.

"Sure," I nodded, unable to contain my grin.

"My name's Cul," Cul extended out a hand to me. I took it after a moment's consideration.

"Yukari."

"Well, Yukari, wanna follow me?"

I met the rest of Cul's friends, who appeared to all have one thing in common; not being part of the 'in' crowd.

There was soft-spoken Ia, Cul's friend from childhood. There was Rion, a loudmouth with unique fashion taste, and Ritsu, the guy who looked more like a girl, and Galaco, a diva type who is also the most rebellious person I know and finally Ryuto, the childish boy who clung to Ia like Velcro.

Cul herself was as fiery as her flaming red hair. She liked to voice her opinions, often very loudly, as I would learn later. We were almost complete opposites, Cul and I. While I preferred reading, Cul preferred soccer. Where I excelled in Literature, Cul excelled in failing most of her subjects. And I was always gentle, afraid to resort to violence, while Cul wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. She was the exact kind of person I was running from, and yet we became friends. Even Ia does not know how.

Some might say I developed a bit of a crush on Cul, but at the time I dismissed it as the sort of awe and friendship one would share with a senior. I was, of course, in denial of my feelings.

We soon became close, Cul and I. We shared more classes than we knew and got to know each other very well. I found out that she had an older brother, and was supposed to have a younger brother, but he was a stillborn. I told her why I was moving schools so suddenly, and that I was an only child of a single mother and father. We both had our losses and I think this brought us closer together.

About three quarters of the way through the year, Cul came out to us.

"Guys," She said one day during lunch, as casually as if she was letting us know who won the finals last weekend. "I'm bi."

There was a stunned silence where Ritsu muttered, "'bout time." But nothing else happened. I suppose Cul was nervous now, because of the silence. I looked into my bento, not because I was ashamed of her, but because I was ashamed of myself. Cul just say there with her chin up, defiant and stubborn. I admired that about her, the way she wasn't afraid of public attention an criticism.

"So who is it, then?" Ia teased, poking her friend with the back of her fork. Everyone else took this as a sign to release the tension and laugh at Cul's confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you've only just figured it out, someone's probably caught your eye... And it's either a girl or a guy," Ia's logical was infallible.

"But- I-" Cul spluttered, but was stopped when Ritsu reached over the table and covered her mouth.

"Tut, tut, dear. Trust us. We know everything."

We found this rather amusing, especially since Cul's red face and stuttering speech belied any resistance she was making.

"But I don't-"

This time, Ryuto piped up.

"Of course you do, Cul! Otherwise your face wouldn't go so red!"

"Wow, I don't think I've seen anything redder!" Rion chipped in. Cul sunk her face further into her own bento and,embarrassed, avoided all of our gazes. We laughed, even me, though we didn't realise how much it hurt her at the time.

It was only afterwards when Cul completely ignored me during art class that I got worried.

"Ia," I approached the girl later. She looked up and smiled warmly.

"Yukari. What's up?"

"Cul's been ignoring me for the whole day since lunch..." I said, tugging at my hair in anxiety. "I don't know what's wrong and I can't talk to her..."

"Tell you what," Ia said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Cul's probably just going through a tough time. You don't know. Sleep on it tonight, and come back tomorrow to see if it gets better. But I guess I can talk to her tonight for you, if you'd like?"

I hugged Ia and thanked her, finally certain that there was nothing to worry about.

The next day, Cul still didn't say hello to me. My worries returned.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked Ia before class started.

"Yeah," Ia was sullen. "I did."

I didn't press any further, knowing Ia was being vague on purpose. A few girls at the front of the class giggled in their pack and Cul ducked her head behind her book. I knew something was wrong immediately. I tried approaching her but she ignored me, so I gave up.

At lunch, we all sat together again and we all joked and laughed and ate, what we normally did. It was going well until Ritsu decided to mention Cul.

"So, Cul, can we learn who your secret crush is yet?"

Cul glared daggers at him, but being friends with her for a long period of time renders you immune to such tactics. Even Ia looked slightly unsettled by the turn in conversation.

"How about you, Ritsu? Any cute boys caught your eye lately?"

"I'm not looking for guys!" Ritsu protested, sulking.

"Yeah, cross dressing totally makes you straight."

"Hey!"

With Cul now excluded from the conversation, I looked over to her, and found she was already looking at me. Our eyes met, but I pulled away too quickly, picking at my food.

When everyone else had left and a stood to collect our rubbish, Cul's vice-like hand caught my arm. Our eyes met once again.

"Why did you tell them?" She demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Who? What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" She hissed, standing hastily. A noticed a few eyes turn towards us. "I know you did! You liar! You- you traitor!"

I honestly had no idea what Cul was talking about, but her accusations stung.

"I-I haven't done anything! I-I thought you were just ignoring me..."

Cul did ignore me then, walking past me so her sleeve brushed past mine. Normally that would have made my chest constrict with excitement, but then, it made me feel alone and pained. I stood there, in the cafeteria, waiting for my tears to go away and my thoughts to form a coherent sentence, and it said,

'Run.'

So I did. I chased after Cul. I knew there were two places where she would be.

She wasn't at her locker, but Ia was, obviously with the same goal in mind as I. I asked her what she was doing and she replied,

"Looking for you,"

I was surprised. Looking for me? But why?

"I need to tell you what Cul told me last night." Ia said, deadly serious. Walking close so as to minimize the amount of eavesdroppers, she said,

"Cul told me who her crush was. She too me not to tell you- tell anyone. She said... She..."

Ia stared at something behind me. I turned. It was Cul. All was silent for a long moment.

"... Ia?" Cul sounded hurt. Ia pushed me forward and retreated. I felt like retreating at that moment.

Cul stared me in the eyes. I could see that she was hurt, not angry, so much, but definitely hurt.

"What did she tell you?" She asked brusquely. I stuttered a reply.

"No-nothing. Nothing." I gathered the courage to ask,

"But she said that you told her who your crush was. I- I'd like to know."

"Know you wouldn't." The reply was brief and almost cut me off from speaking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I felt a pang of jealousy, for a reason unknown then. I know now that I was jealous that Cul should crush on anyone but me. I was afraid of losing her.

"Cul... CulIthinkImightbegay." The words tumbled out of my mouth without me provoking it. At the time, I thought I was just saying it to get a reaction, to feel closer to Cul, so that maybe she'd trust me again.

"What was that?"

"You know what I said."

Cul looked at me with an expression I compared to a fox: Sly and sinister.

"So who's your crush then?" I think she was getting back at me for what we did to her before, at the cafeteria. I stopped, and actually had to think about this. The next words were life and death. Who was my crush? At that time, I wasn't really sure.

I decided to let my eyes show my emotions. I knew Cul could read me like a book, just as I could her. She must have found something to meet her satisfaction, as she leaned in closer.

"Is it me?" She purred, and my face heated up instinctively. It is an odd mechanism, the blush. It just serves to make your feelings plain for everyone else to see.

She got so close I thought she would close the distance, but it seemed she was just playing, like she always was.

"Yukari, can I kiss you?"

I never thought she would ask me that, of all people, and that's when I realised that I was, indeed, crushing on my friend who I'd only known for half a year. I wouldn't call it love, no, that came later. But it was something, a small spark, maybe, inside both of us.

"If you like..." I hummed, twisting my mouth into a grin. At the time I was too exhilarated to care if anyone saw.

She leaned closer and I remember thinking, 'Oh god oh god she's actually serious' and then our lips met and life felt so perfect.

Later on, Ia found out about the little incident in the hallway and hugged us both.

"You started a little early, didn't you?" She teased. I blushed. "But does that mean you two are, you know, together?"

We looked at each other, an didn't even need to say anything.

"... I'll take that as a yes then."

We certainly did.

**There you go, that wasn't too bad, was it? At least it didn't have Haku or Neru at all even ONCE in the entire fic... Aren't you so proud? **

**As always, review, favourite, jump up and down and squeal, do whatever you must to get the squees out of your system for YuCul, SeeRoha and HakuNeru will dominate the world in the awesomness that is the yuri cannon of love.**

**Now do eet!**

**I shall see you puny humans later! Out!**


End file.
